There is a requirement for the inspection of semiconductor and insulating material, which is in slice form and which has nominally uniform conductivity and/or permittivity over its surface area, to determine whether there are unacceptable variations in uniformity. There is also a requirement for the inspection of printed circuit boards for any breaks in the conductive areas of the circuit deposited on the board.